By Your Side
by annchanxXXx
Summary: Lucy is on a mission, before she goes she does something to Natsu. How will Natsu react? But when the guild finds out some terrible news, what are they're reactions? Yes it's a Death-Fic. Contains: NaLu. Second Fanfic sorry for the crappy summary I'm still learning!


**Hiay guys :) I'm sorry I'm not updating on my other story but the next chapter is out soon. YES NALU IN THE LATEST EPISODE :3 I LOVED IT! NATSU SAID LUCY'S NAME MORE THAT 13 TIMES, yes I counted it XD! GRAND MAGIC GAMES ARC STARTING NEXTING WEEK YAY! **  
**Lucy: Yes finally no more me crying!**  
**Natsu: You were crying?**  
**Lucy: YOU EVEN SAID "...MICHELLE AND LUCY CRY..." REMEMBER YOUR LINES ALREADY!**  
**Natsu: Aye *whispers to happy: Erza No.2***  
**Happy: *whispers back: Aye***  
**Lucy: I HEARD THAT!**  
**Natsu and Happy: AHHHHHHHH~!**  
**Charle: ann-lismart does not own Fairy Tail only the character Layla Heartfilia and wait, wasn't it Hana-**  
**Author: TO THE STORY!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day at Fairy Tail, well that what suppose to happen everyday but some reason it was rainy. That was the first warning.  
"Juvia what are you upset about that's making it rain?" Asked Erza while she ate her strawberry cake.  
"Juvia isn't upset, Juvia doesn't know why it is raining," Juvia said sadly. On the other side of the guild, a certain dragon slayer sat at a table poking his food waiting for his bestie to return.

**1 week ago**

_Lucy walked in the guild saying her usual good morning's to everyone and everyone replied back. She wore a black and blue top, a necklace she got from Erza last week for her birthday, dark blue jean skirt and brown combat boots. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail with a massive white ribbon. She walked to the request board looking for a job, a 'solo' job. _  
_"Hey Luce, looking for a job?" Someone said as the put a arm around her. _  
_"Oh, hi Natsu and yeah," Lucy reply back with a bit of pink on her face. _  
_"Yeah! Happy we get to go on a job!" Natsu cheered calling out to his best bud._  
_"Um, Natsu I was planning to do this job myself," Lucy said with a I-am-so-sorry face. _  
_"Ooooowww why, it's more fun being together," Natsu said blushing a little as he thought and I protect you too. _  
_"Natsu my rent coming up and what happens when you come? We get half the reward," She said in a annoyed tone. She remembered the time where she went on a restaurant job and she had to serve people but Natsu ate all the food so the only got half the reward. She also remembered the time where she went on a dangerous one and Natsu was there to help her. She was completely out of magic from fighting 3 minor monster and now she was fighting the real one. Natsu was there to destroy it and also destroyed half of the down with it though so half of the money went to repair it._  
_"Owwww.." He said gloomily and walked off. Lucy sighed and walked up to Natsu and quickly gave him a peck on the cheek before going to Mira and telling her she was going on a solo job. _  
_"Becareful Lucy!" Mira said as she waved good bye to her. _  
_"I will," She said. Natsu touched the spot Lucy pecked him on. _  
_"What's the matter Natsu?" Asked Mira as she wiped the table. _  
_"Lucy...me..." Natsu mumbled. _  
_"What?" Mira asked she didn't have awesome hearing like the 3 dragon slayers._  
_"Lucy kissed me..." Natsu said a bit louder._  
_"LUCY WHAT?!" Mira said. She couldn't believe what she heard. _  
_"LUCY KISSED ME HOW MUCH TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT!" Natsu literally screamed which made half the guild faint from what the heard._

**Present time.**

Natsu was waiting for his soon-to-be-girlfriend. After Mira screaming attack, Erza's don't you dare hurt her lecture, Gajeel's congratulation he decided to tell his feelings by giving her a taste of her own medicine. It was nearly time for him to go home.  
"Mira you sure Lucy is suppose to be home today?" Natsu asked.  
"Worry about her huh? Yeah the job shouldn't take a week long." Mira said as she collect her stuff. "I'm going home to check on Elfman and Lisanna, good night Natsu,"  
"Night..." Natsu said sadly. He wanted to see Lucy badly.

**The next day 24/7/X784 **

"Lucy still hasn't return huh?" Mira said worriedly. It was still the same weather. Right on cue, the guild door opened. Standing there was a lone man and he looked upset. He wore black coat and a black hat.  
"Is the master here?" Said the man. That was the second warning.  
"That is me what would you like young man?" Master asked setting down his drink.  
"I would like to talk to you privately," He said seriously, really seriously.  
"Ok then," They went into Master's office and left the door open, no one heard what he said not even the dragon slayers. They were getting more curious as Master face turn from Happy Chappy to dead serious and sad. And that my friends, is the last warning. The man tipped his hat and walked out of the guild.  
"What is it Gramps?" Asked Gray as he saw the master jump onto one of the table tops. He took a a deep breath and said something that shocked everyone to death.

"Lucy Heartfilia is dead."

Natsu's world fell apart from there. Those 4 words destroyed him to his core. Never did he think this would ever happen to him.  
"Gramps, seriously, what did he say?" Natsu nervously laugh. He didn't want to believe that.  
"Got caught, I'll tell you what he said." This made everyone sigh in relief knowing that Lucy wasn't dead.

"Lucy, is dying."

That made things worse.  
"GRAMPS TELL THE TRUTH!" Natsu yelled furiously, he was on his last string.  
"Natsu calm down," Erza said.  
"NO GRAMPS YOUR LYING, LUCY CAN'T BE DIEING!" Natsu shouted.  
"Do you want to see her?" Master asked.  
"YES!" Natsu shouted at him as soon as finished his question.  
"Best you don't go but, Magnolia's Hospital" And just like Natsu sprinted to the hospital not wanting to miss a second with Lucy. He entered the doors of the hospital.  
"Hello sir how may I h-"  
"WHICH ROOM IS LUCY HEARTFILIA IN!?" Natsu said interrupting the greeting of the nurse. The nurse dressed in pink sighed before answering  
"Room 301, the last room on Floor 3." As soon as she finish the sentence Natsu was off in a flash. Not sooner the later he was standing in front of the room that Lucy was in. He opened the door. He stared at the sight. Nothing? Wasn't she in the room? Then where is she?  
"Your 1 hour late sir," Said a male voice. He turned around to see a blonde man standing holding a clipboard against his chest. "She's gone,"  
"No, your joking," Natsu said as he slowly fell to his knees. "Your lying..." He whispered. The doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter.  
"She took her final energy to write this we told her not to use the last bit of strength she had but she refused and continued to write this letter, take it and I suggest you treasure it," Natsu looked up with his bangs covering his eyes, he stared at the letter and grabbed it out of the doctors hand. He didn't open it. Once the doctor realised he wasn't going to open it he walked off.

**31/7/X784 **

Today is Lucy Heartfilia's funeral. Ever since Natsu told the guild everything seemed quiet. Cana didn't drink, Happy lost his 'Aye' and 'Aye sir's, Elfman lost his manly words, Mira lost her warm smile, Erza didn't eat alot, Wendy wasn't happy chappy, the guild changed so much. Gray didn't even strip anymore.

**X767 - X784 **  
**Lucy Heartfilia **  
**Warm guild mate **  
**Always smiling no matter what**  
**Loves her spirits dearly**  
**We will never forget her. **

Everything went on smoothly, the sky was grey, the rain kept on pouring as the funeral continued, everyone was either crying or looking very depressed.  
Natsu still kept the letter unread. After the funeral ended, he stayed there to spend a little longer at her grave. He sat beside it and grabbed the letter. The rain stopped and the cloud let little sun light in. It was as if the sky was telling Natsu to read it.  
He opened it and it said:

_Dear Natsu,_  
_As you are reading this, I am probally dead right now. I'm sorry I couldn't come back to you and the rest of the guild. I wasn't strong enough to complete the mission. I wish I could've let you come. I'm so sorry. So how are you? Probally crying? Come on don't cry because of me, smile. I've always loved your cute, goofy grin. Geez, these doctor won't shut up about be not writing you this letter. _  
_Natsu, I want you to know, I will always...be by your side, even now, I'm be your side. I love you, since the first day I saw you. _  
_Natsu, thank you, for everything. Lets not make this the last time we see eachother or talk to each other, nee? _  
_I Love ya :) _  
_From Lucy Heart..._

The last part of her last name was covered by a bug patch of black ink.  
Natsu kept on reading it over and over again. Tears uncontrollably falling from his face. He realised Lucy must have fallen unconscious in the middle of writing the letter.

"Please..."

The memories of him entering Lucy's House without her permission.  
**_"Yo Lucy," _**  
**_"MY ROOM! GET OUT!" _**  
**_"Owww..."_**  
**_"What do you want seriously?!" _**  
**_"Mission?" _**  
**_"OK!" _**

"Please..."

**_"LUCY WATCH OUT!" _**  
**_"Huh...AHHHH"_**  
**_"You ok?" _**  
**_"Get off of me first," _**  
**_"Oh sorry, hehe" _**  
**_"Don't 'hehe' me that hurt," _**  
**_"MINTY BREATH YOU IDOIT YOU MADE ME HURT LUCY!"_**

"Please don't..."

**_"Happy Birthday Luce!" _**  
**_"Oh my god..."_**  
**_"Here!" _**  
**_"Why are you crying?" _**  
**_"I'm not!" _**  
**_"Yes you are you wiredo!" _**  
**_"SHUT IT!" _**  
**_"Ahhhh Lushy scary!"_**  
**_"HAPPY!"_**

"Please...just don't..."

**_"Hey Lucy?"_**  
**_"Yeah?" _**  
**_"Can you promise me something?"_**  
**_"Yeah?" _**  
**_"Promise me you won't leave me like Igneel did?" _**  
**_"Why would I?" _**  
**_"Because..."_**  
**_"Natsu what ever it is, I promise you I won't leave you." _**  
**_"Promise?" _**  
**_"Promise!" _**

"You promise, didn't you? So why?"

**_"Natsu..."_**

"Please Lucy,"

**_"NATSU!"_**

"I beg you,"

**_"Natsu~,"_**

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" So many memories of him being with Lucy flowed in as he cried in front of her grave. He couldn't accept the Lucy was gone.

"Natsu..." Said a angelic voice. He looked up. There was a bright light. "Natsu, I want you to know, I will always...be by your side, even now, I'm be your side, like I said in the letter," The light transformed into a human, Lucy.  
"L-Lucy?" Natsu said choking between his tears.  
"Yep!" Lucy said with a Happy Smile. He got up and hug the figure, even if it was for a split second hug he didn't care.  
"You promised me..." He said as he cried on her shoulders. "You promised me you wouldn't leave me,"  
"I know and I haven't," She said with a warm smile, the smile Natsu will and forever love.  
"But..." He started but Lucy broke the hug and put a finger on his lip to stop him.  
"You'll learn soon what I mean, but as I told you, I will never leave you, I will forever be in your heart, I may not be able to be with you when you wake up but I am there by your side when you need me." Lucy said as a silent tear slid down her face as she said it. Natsu just stared at her cute face as she was speaking.  
"Are you even listening? Hello?!" She waved her hand in front of him. He grabbed it.  
"Can't you stay?" He asked childishly. She stood up and looked back down at Natsu. Wings grew on her back the moment she stood up. It stretched out and then back in again.  
"I have to go now," She said with a sad smile. Her wings flapped once, and again. She was beginning to cry. Natsu didn't want this to happen. Lucy saw through him and bent down and gave him one last kiss. This time it was on his lips. He stared at what was going on but calm down and accepted the kiss and returned it to her.  
"I love you," He said a they broke apart.  
"I love you too, my idiotic idiot," She joked.  
"Save a spot for me!" He shouted as he waved good bye. Tears were falling from his face that he couldn't stop.  
"Yeah sure, but you better not come until you lived your fullest!" She said.  
"Yeah Yeah I..." He blinked and Lucy wasn't there anymore, just the trees and other peoples grave. "...will..." He said as he wiped his tears of his face. "Now I better go back to the guild!"

**1/7/X790**

_Dear Lucy,_  
_Happy Birthday! How's your life up in the clouds? Fun? Sorry but I had to read your "hidden" novel. It really good. I suggest you hide it better. _  
_The guild is going well. It going to have one of the biggest party today, for your birthday. _  
_What did you mean by you haven't broken your promise? It's been 6 years since then. AHHHH I HATE THINKING! _  
_Well I better go now, oh did we have well um...s-sex? I keep on having well dreams about it! URGH THIS IS EMBARRASSING! _

_From Natsu Dragneel. _

Natsu put the letter in a beautiful white jewelry box full of other letters he wrote to her. Today was her birthday as he mentioned in the letter and it was true he was dreaming about those kind of things.  
"Come on Happy!" He shouted at him. He had matured, and had grown taller. His pink hair was more longer and spikier. Happy was now a 12 years old exceed, and is married to Charle. Yes, can you believe it! They got married! Let's talk about that in a different story. Happy still wore his green bag full of fish. She wore grey trousers now and a black vest with dark blue sewing outlines.  
"Coming!" Although he was 12 he was still childish.  
"Are we going to the guild?" Happy asked munching on a fish while sitting on Natsu's shoulders.  
"Where else?" He asked.  
"Uh... to the grave?" He whispered quietly.  
"Oh, we'll go there later." Natsu replied. Ever since Lucy's death, Natsu always went to visit her grave.  
"Hey guys!" Natsu said as he kicked the guild doors down.  
"I told you master, buying the doors won't even last 1 day!" Mira said pointing to the doors that was just kicked down by Natsu.  
"NATSU!" Erza shouted from where she was standing, which was next to Mira. "FIX THE DOORS!"  
"H-Hai!" Natsu said quickly turning around to fix the door.  
"Pathetic..." Said a voice that angered him the most.  
"What ya say, ICE BRAIN!" He said throwing a hammer that he got out of nowhere.  
"THAT HURT YOU FLAME HEATER!"  
"WELL I'M SORRY! NOT!"  
"Y-Y-YOU PINKY HAIR!"  
"STOP AR-"  
"FIGHTING IS A MAN!"  
"Elfman-nii calm down..."  
"M-M-M-My...strawberry SHORTCAKE!"  
"YOU GUYS WILL PAY!"  
Yep, the guild was noisy. The door got fixed some how. As they were having there daily, yes daily, fights, the guild door open. Everyone stopped in there tracks to see what it was.  
It was a girl. She had short pink hair that was tied it a side pony tail. She was holding a teddy bear. She was wearing a white dress with a black belt around her waist. She wore matching sandals. She had a small bracelet on her right wrist. She had big hazel brown eyes. It made everyone remember Lucy.  
"This is Fairy Tail right, Loke-Nii?" She asked Loke-Nii?  
"Yep, guys, can Layla join Fairy Tail?" A Orange hair man asked. He was wearing glasses and a black suit.  
"Loke?!" Some guild members gasped at the sudden appearance of the celestial spirit.  
"And who do we have here?" Said a voice, it was Master.  
"M-My name is Layla H-Heartfilia, Age 6, Celestial Spirit Mage, I-I would like to j-join Fairy Tail.." She said shyly hiding behind Loke. Almost half of the guild stared in shocked  
_Heartfilia_ that word rang through Natsu's head. _Is this what you mean Lucy?_ He walked towards Layla and squatted down in front of her and held out a hand.  
"My name is Natsu Dragneel, Age 24, Fire Dragon Slayer, Also known as Salamander, have you heard of that name before?" Natsu asked the shy little pink hair girl in front of her.  
"Y-Yeah, Salamanders really powerful, or so Loke-Nii says," She said looking up at Loke and then back to the hand that was in front of her.  
"Cool! Let's be friends? Ok?" Natsu asked and then flashed a goofy grin at her. Layla stared at his face and then reached for his hand with hers. She took it in.  
"Ok!" She said with a warm smile. The guild smiled at the cute scene. Of coarse, Layla made everyone in the guild remember Lucy.  
"Now, Now Layla, where would you like your guild stamp?" Master said as he stood on the Serving Table. Natsu picked her up and walked to Master.  
"Here!" She pointed to the Left side of her arm just below her shoulder.  
"Pink!" She shouted in excitement. Master put the guild stamp on her.  
"Welcome to Fairy Tail," Master said with a warming smile.  
"WELCOME LAYLA!" The guild shouted.

It was one of the best present the guild could ever receive today.

* * *

**And cut :3. I actually have a Fairy Tail RPC/OC wat eva u call it character XD Natsu and Lucy's Child MIHEHEHEHE! How was it? Good Bad Horrible Sad Rubbish Review and Tell me :) Sorry I had to make Lucy die please forgive me~~~~~ Should I add a Squeal to it? Please tell me ur answer. **  
**Lucy: -is still alive**  
**O_O...yes i know that**  
**Natsu: LUCE~~~~**  
**Lucy: HOLY SHIT! BYE~~~~~ ANN-LISMART DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING BYE**  
**Fairy Tail Guild: LUCY!~~~**  
**Charle: As I was saying before wasn't Layla Heartfilia suppose to Hanabi Dragneel?**  
**Author: SHHHHH! SHE'LL COME LATER IN MY OTHER STORIES GO AND CHASE LUCY!**  
**Lucy: UNFAIR!**  
**There they go :) bye bye **


End file.
